Miedo a Perderte
by Drigo Toes Sato
Summary: Misty tiene un extraño sueño que mete en problemas a nuestro amigo Ash, internandolo en una experiencia más cercana a lo que el quería...
1. Default Chapter

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola... tanto tiempon de no escribir de nuevo... Este es un nuevo fic que consistirá originalmente de 2 capítulos (depende) y es de regalo de Cumpleaños a una amiga especial mia... amiga por favor... de nombre Marybel, que le gusta tanto Pokemon como yo... Cualquier cosa, lo escriben en el review... Ahora, sin más preambulos los dejo con la historia.

* * *

"_Bien, fue una gran batalla_... _Métete en tus propios asuntos_... ¡Ash, eres un insensible!... ...Ash?... Ash, sujétate!... No te sueltes... Yo, quiero decirte que tu... ... _Yo siento lo mismo_...". 

Es una hermosa noche estrellada y de luna llena, la cual alumbraba un frondoso bosque donde dormian tres personas en sus sacos; un hombre de 18 años, de pelos necios y semblante sereno, su nombre es Brock, una hermosa joven de 15 años, de bellos cabellos naranja y de nombre Misty, y el último era un chico de 14, que usualmente usa una gorra sobre su rebelde cabellera oscura, él es Ash... Pero este último no se encontraba en el reino de morfeo, sino que estaba incado frente al saco de la chica observandola. Su semblante indicaba cierto regosijo, aunque dudoso, como si disfrutara observar la hermosa tez blanca de la joven, pero con cierto temor. 

Ash, casi hipnotizado, acerca lentamente su mano al rostro que al parecer era su espectáculo común en las noches de su viaje, cuando Misty comienza a moverse dentro de su saco... Esto sorprende al joven entrenador, que retira inmediatamente su mano, comenzando a escuchar un leve susurro. Ash oye varias veces su nombre de la boca de la chica, que luego pronuncia algo inentendible; El chico se acerca un poco, interesado por comprender lo que decía Misty entre sueños, cuando... 

�¡ASH- grita desesperada la joven, levantandose de su lecho... dejando a Ash sin respiración. 

Misty, con pequeñas perlas en sus ojos, ve a Ash y se lanza a sus brazos aferrandose fuertemente a él. El último no comprende nada de la situación, sino cuando Misty se separa de él... 

...¿Estás bien- preguntó algo tímido el joven, observando el rostro de temor de ella.   
- Ash... yo... - decía mientras aferraba su mano con la de él - yo... soñé que teníamos una discusión y que peleabamos y que me ibas a buscar y que caías por un barranco y que te alcanzaba a sujetar y que... - "_Yo siento lo mismo_" escuchó con la voz de Ash en su mente la joven, deteniendo en secó su balbuceo, manteniendo silencio y con la cara enrojecida. 

Ash ve la expresión del rostro de la chica, y comprende, aunque no en exactitud, el final del sueño... 

Pero sólo fue un sueño... estoy bien... ¿qué tal si vamos a dormir- con esto, Ash se retiraba... pero una mano que no tenía intención de soltarlo lo mantuvo... 

El chico quería decir algo sobre lo sucedido, pero nuevamente el semblante de la joven se lo impedia. "Bueno... como quieras" pronuncia Ash mientras agarra con su mano libre su saco, que no estaba demasiado lejos en todo caso, y lo ubica cerca, acostandose en él. 

¿Así esta bien- pregunta con una sonrisa el joven. Ella hace un gesto de aprobación para luego recostarse y cerrar sus ojos tranquilamente, sujetendo su mano. 

Ash mira su extremidad que se encuentra enlazada con la de la joven. "_Bueno, supongo que sólo será esta noche... me va a costar dormirme... aunque..._" piensa Ash cambiando su enfoque al ahora tranquilo rostro de Misty "..._por ahora esta bien_". 

Oye Ash... ¿Qué hacias tan cerca de mi mientras dormia- pregunta Misty con un pequeño deje de enojo... mientras Ash sudaba dentro de su saco haciendose el dormido.

* * *

Un gran sonido ensordesedor sirve de seudo despertador en la hermosa mañana que saluda el radiante sol que se asoma desde los montes cercanos ... 

�¿Por qué me golpeas- pregunta exaltado Ash con una denotada marca de palma en su mejilla.   
¿Pues explícame tú qué hacia tu cara frente a la mia cuando desperté- contraataca Misty, con uno de sus brazos crusado.   
¿Qué no te acuerdas- con este cuestionamiento, Misty rememora lo que pasó la noche anterior, y lo único que puede decir es "Lo siento", con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

¡Dejen de pelear tan temprano- exclama Brock desde una mesa relativamente cercana - vallan a asearse para que desayunen, Pikachu y yo los esperamos.   
¡Está bien Brock- responde Ash, pero al intentar incorporarse, cae al suelo, ya que Misty le sigue tomando la misma mano sin soltarlo.   
- Misty... - reprocha Ash, pero la aludida sólo baja la cabeza - Oh, esta bien... vamos. 

Así Ash y Misty van a la fuente más cercana de agua, el lago, para poder lavarse las manos y la cara antes de desayunar, lo que no resultó tan fácil con sólo una mano. 

Sólo deja mi mano un momento... me quedaré aqui mismo - trata de convencer Ash.   
- Pero... es que... en el sueño... cuando nuestras manos se separaron tu...   
- Si... si... ya entendí - concluye Ash, no soportando la debilidad que le muestra una de las personas más fuertes que conocia. 

Ya sentados en la mesa, todos estan listos para desayunar, pero como es obvio, a Ash le cuesta trabajo disfrutar la avena que preparo Brock, ya que su mano que usualmente utiliza para comer, la derecha, esta... ocupada; tanto así que la mayoria de la avena de la cuchara cae a la mesa, en vez de llegar a su boca. Ash ya había entendido que era en vano intentar pedir la liberación de su útil extremidad, por lo cual no se quejaba. Misty era irracional al pensar que por el sólo hecho de soltar su mano, Ash corría peligro, sin embargo se daba cuenta de los problemas que le estaba ocacionando... así que, dentro de su pacto de manos, decide ayudarlo. 

A ver Ash... di ah - dice Misty con su mejor sonrisa mientras acerca su cuchara a la boca del joven... Ash, totalmente enrojecido, se queda en parálisis...   
- Parecen un par de tortolos - acota Brock, que es inmediatamente aniquilado por las miradas de la pareja... y de todas formas, al pobre Ash no le quedó otra que comer "de la mano" de la joven, en todo sentido de la frase. 

Ya es hora de seguir el camino hacia el siguiente pueblo... "llegaremos al anochecer" sentencia Brock a los "tortolos" que caminan un poco más atrás... hasta que... 

¿Ash?.   
- Si Misty.   
- Quiero... ir al baño - pronuncia Misty totalmente avergonzada.   
- Pues ve... - acota Ash con indiferencia, sin embargo Misty baja su cabeza, mostrando nuevamente su temor...   
¿No querras que yo te acompañe? 

Y pues ahí se encontraba él, del otro lado de un arbusto, cerca del lago que rodeaban, manteniendo su brazo en alto unido al de la joven, esperando a que ella terminara... cuando por fin acabó... 

¿Supongo que te lavaste las manos, no- una pregunta que a Ash le valió la segunda marca de mano en su rostro. 

Y así el joven tuvo que vivir el día entero de una mujer, lo cual no fue muy fácil, si a esto le sumamos que no podía ocupar con gran libertad una de sus 2 manos, que intercambiaba cada cierto tiempo. El atardecer aparecia a lo lejos, y con este, el siguiente pueblo y el siguiente Centro Pokémon.   
Entrando al recinto, y como es costumbre, una hermosa enfermera Joy los recibe, mientras Brock se encargaba... de los pokemon por cierto, Misty le pide a Joy si puede tomar una ducha... y como era de esperarse, obliga a Ash a seguirla... 

�¿Tú estas loca¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a acompañar a eso- reclamaba Ash mientras es ingresado al baño.   
- Mantén silencio... no ves que la enfermera Joy te puede oir - Dice Misty soltando la mano de Ash...   
¿Y porqué me sueltas ahora- pregunta el joven entrenador.   
- Pues, con la puerta cerrada no corremos peligro - responde Misty con la llave en sus manos, para después agrager pícaramente ¿o acaso querias acompañarme en la ducha?   
¡No digas tonterias- responde Ash dandose vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta - pero¿quién te asegura que no tomaré la llave mientras te duches?   
- Pues que dejaré la llave entre mi ropa... te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no urgarias en la ropa de una chica... no vayas a darte vuelta, eh?   
- Si... - finaliza la conversación el chico. 

Ash sudaba por cada sonido de ropa que escuchaba a sus espaldas... y sólo pudo tranquilizarse cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró demasiado, ya que el tiempo se le acortaba en su mente. Escucha el sondido de las cortinas correr, había demasiado silencio a su alrededor. Totálmente tenso, algo le nubla la vista... pero no era su nerviosismo, sino... ¿una toalla?... Ash empezaba a sudar frio, mientras relacionaba lo sucedido con la sensual voz que escuchaba atrás... 

Ash - trata de llamar la atención del entrenador Misty con una voz no muy común en ella - nadie sabe que estamos los dos aquí... ¿por qué no...- y abraza al joven, comenzando a bajar su chaqueta, con su propia ropa en sus manos. 

Ash, al sentirla en su espalda y ver la ropa de la chica delante de él, se sobresalta y con un rápido movimiento voltea y apoya su espalda en la puerta, sin embargo, Misty se encontraba vestida... 

¡JAJAJA! Hubieras visto tu expresión - se burla ella ¿crees que no me iba a cambiar de ropa?.   
¡Esta me la pagas- exclama Ash mientras raudamente logra poner a la chica contra la puerta, cuando esta se abre (la puerta). 

¿Me pueden explicar qué esta pasando aquí- cuestiona la enfermera Joy que tiene muchos motivos para pensar mal... ve a Ash, con la chaqueta corrida, sobre Misty, sin sus suspensores, con el pantalón sin abrochar y para más remate, Misty había agarrado nuevamente la mano del joven. Misty tuvo que explicar todo, muerta de vergüenza, a la enfermera para que no los hecharan del centro. Pero al final les sirvió, ya que la enfermera entendió la situación y les pasó una habitación para ellos dos, mientras Brock dormiría en el siguiente cuarto. 

Las 2 camas que tiene cada alcoba se encuentran juntas, Misty en una, Ash en la otra, y como un puente sus manos unidas. El chico mira a la joven dormitar a no más de 1 metro de su ubicación, mientras pensaba en todo lo que tuvo que pasar hoy. Como experimentando, retira su mano de la chica, que de inmediato cambia su expresión serena, tal cual si tuviera una pesadilla... vuelve a tomar su mano, y la calma se hace aparecer en la cara de Misty. Ash sonrie, "_Al final, no es tan malo tener un brazo menos_" reflexiona antes de recostarse y consiliar el sueño. 

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Disculpen por demorar tanto en seguir con esta historia, pero la Universidad me robó todo el tiempo que tenía este semestre. Cualquier cosa, lo ponen en los review...

* * *

Es una hermosa mañana en los alrededores del Centro Pokémon, y mientras Brock coquetea con la Enfermera Joy en una mesa cercana, nuestros "héroes enlazados" se preparan para desayunar... y como era de esperarse, Ash amaneció con otra marca de palma en su cara. Ambos llevan una sola bandeja, sujetada por una mano de cada uno, recordando que Misty no quiere soltar a Ash de la mano por el sueño que tuvo. Como era el desayuno de ambos (sumado al apetito de Ash), la bandeja excedía su capacidad, por lo que les era difícil transitar entre las mesas de la cafetería del Centro Pokémon. Sin embargo, iban bien encaminados, hasta que tropezaron con una piedra en el camino...  
Una pierna hizo a Ash perder el equilibrio, y si a esto sumamos la bandeja, la mano que le falta, el sueño y la atención puesta en otra cosa (o debería decir persona), da como resultado que Ash haya quedado todo embarrado con SU comida... Sin embargo, es de destacar que Misty no lo soltó, llegando a hincarse para no hacerlo... preocupándose más por no soltarlo que del costalazo que se pegó Ash.

Ash se levanta totalmente enfurecido a increpar al idiota que se le ocurrió poner su pierna en su camino... pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver quien fue...

- ¿Gary? - pregunta Ash estupefacto, y lleno de leche y manjar en su cara.   
- Buena caída Ash, yo le daría 9 puntos - contesta sarcásticamente el joven.   
- ¡Gary, Gary, el mejor! - gritan sus admiradoras que desayunan con él - ¡Sólo Gary sacaría 10!   
- ¿Y que haces por aquí? - cuestiona Misty.   
- Pues, haciendo mis investigaciones, por cierto - responde Gary - Esta es una buena zona para mis estudios Pokémon ya que... - parloteaba Gary hasta que se da cuenta de un detalle... donde estaba la mano de Ash - ... ¡Miren que sorpresa! Ash...   
Ash se percata de la mirada de Gary - ¡No es lo que tu piensas! - contradice Ash agitando su mano libre.   
- Vamos Ash, no tienes que avergonzarte... - acota Gary, y mira a Misty - aunque como siempre te llevo la delantera - finaliza apuntando a sus admiradoras, y como siempre, tratando a los demás como cosas a superar u objetos.   
- ¡SI! - gritan ellas - ¡Gary es nuestro amor!.   
- "¿De todas?" - se preguntan mentalmente Ash y Misty.   
- ¿Ves? - Gary mira con altanería a Ash - y son más bonitas que la tuya...

Misty estaba apunto de estallar de furia, tanto por la forma que Gary trataba a su grupo de fans, como por lo de "y son más bonitas que la tuya...", sin embargo Ash reaccionó primero... pero no como esperaba ella.   
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso Gary?... Misty es más bonita... Yo gano...

Y así... Ash fue arrastrado inconsciente hacia la mesa por parte de Misty...   
- Yo no soy algo como un trofeo¡¿escuchaste Ash Ketchum!   
- ... Ssii... - responde el susodicho medio inconsciente, mientras todos observaban la escenita.

Llegó la hora de partir a la siguiente aventura. Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu se dispusieron a caminar hacia la siguiente ciudad.  
Brock, como siempre, se adelantó junto con pikachu para dejar a los jóvenes "conversar tranquilos", según Brock... Por lo tanto, Ash y Misty venían más atrás, como siempre, tomaditos de la mano. Sin embargo, a Ash la naturaleza no lo quería dejar en paz...   
- Misty - rompe el silencio que llevaban Ash - ahora si tienes que dejar mi mano...   
- ¿Y por qué Ash?   
- Es que debo ir a las arbustos... - responde Ash, saltando de una lado para otro.   
- ¿Y cómo tu si pudiste acompañarme ayer?   
- Ay... por favor Misty... No me pongas esa carita, eso no funcionará otra vez...   
Y funcionó... 

Ahora Ash se encontraba detrás de un árbol, mientras Misty, del otro lado del roble, miraba hacia el cielo.   
- Misty...   
- ¿Si Ash?   
- ¿Podrías contarme el sueño completo?... es que quiero saber el motivo por el cual no quieres soltarme...   
- Esta bien - accede Misty, un poco desairada debido a que tiene que recordarlo - si no mal recuerdo, empezó cuando tu y un entrenador estaban en batalla... la cual ganaste sin problemas...   
- Obvio.   
- No me interrumpas Ash, si quieres que te cuente... - contesto agresiva - ...además, preocúpate de terminar de una vez... me gusta hablarle a la gente a la cara.   
- Esta bien Misty...   
- ... Entonces, como comenzaste a presumir mucho, yo intenté hacerte entrar en razón...   
- Reclamando tus tonterías de siem...   
- ¿Que decías? - increpa Misty mirándolo...   
- ¡Aun no he terminado tonta, no mires!   
- Lo siento... - se dio vuelta Misty toda roja y continuó - La cosa es que, después de un rato, tu me dijiste "métete en tus asuntos" o algo así, empezamos a discutir, y como te comportaste como un tonto me fui... Creo que estaba cerca de un barranco, y tu llegaste a buscarme... sin embargo... algo te empujó.   
- ¿Algo me empujó? - pregunta Ash subiéndose el cierre y ubicándose al lado de Misty.   
- Si... pero no se que era... así, te abalanzabas contra el barranco cuando te sujete, para que no te cayeras... y entonces... - "_Yo siento lo mismo_" resonó otra vez en la mente de Misty...   
- Y entonces, de alguna forma me soltaste y me caí¿no? - acota Ash, a lo que Misty sólo contesta afirmativamente con la cabeza, mientras ambos se incorporaban al camino.   
- Yo intenté ir por ti, pero Brock me detuvo...   
- Pero no creo que me pase nada - pone Ash su mano libre en el hombro de Misty - ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente desde le sueño...   
- No señor - interrumpe Misty - como la zona que soñé se parece mucho a esta, no te soltaré hasta la próxima ciudad...   
- Pero Misty, eso esta muy lejos...   
- ¿Qué acaso te desagrada eso...? - pregunta Misty un poco desilusionada...   
- ... No dije eso Misty... - contesta Ash algo extrañado - de hecho...   
- ¡Oigan chicos! - grita Brock desde lo lejos - apúrense o no llegaremos nunca a la próxima ciudad...   
- ¡Si! - devuelven ambos el llamado y corren hacia el horizonte.

El viaje estaba siendo relativamente tranquilo, bonitos paisajes, un bello bosque alrededor del sendero, y un bello cielo que comenzaba a enrojecer. Hasta que un entrenador se atravesó en su camino.   
- Ey¿Tu eres Ash Ketchum? - preguntó el susodicho entrenador, a lo que Ash asintió - ¡que bien! he escuchado mucho acerca de ti¿quieres una batalla?.   
- ¡Claro que sí! - Ash se disponía a correr, como siempre, hacia la nueva batalla, pero...   
- Ash... - Misty lo detuvo - ... no pelees...   
- ¿Por qué no Misty? Yo creo que de todas formas no importará si me acompañas detrás...   
- No es por que no quiera soltarte Ash...   
- Oigan... - interrumpe el joven - podrían dejar sus discusiones de novios para después de la batalla...   
- ¿Cómo dijiste! - gritaron al unísono Ash y Misty al entrenador, lo que hizo que este se fuera.   
- Viste Misty, mi desafío huyó... - regañó Ash a Misty - ... en que estabas pensando...   
- Es que, el sueño... la batalla...   
- Oh verdad... ¡el sueño! - dijo Ash en forma irónica - en él, después de la batalla pasó todo, no?... eso quiere decir que nunca podré tener una batalla...   
- Pero... Ash... -   
- Vamos Ash - le comenta Brock a Ash - no seas tan duro...   
- ... Está bien... - termina Ash a regañadientes - mejor encontremos un lugar para pasar la noche...

Aunque continuaron de la mano, Ash (enojado) y Misty (angustiada) no se hablaron durante la hora entera que tardaron en encontrar un claro en el cual armar el campamento.   
Después de establecido el campamento, de haber cenado y mientras Brock lavaba los platos, el incómodo silencio al fin se quiebra.   
- Misty... - Ash la mira aún con cierto enojo en sus ojos... o por lo menos eso piensa Misty.   
- Si Ash... - responde ella asustada.   
- Es hora de mi entrenamiento... me podrías soltar, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sólo con mis pokémon.   
- Pero... - Misty temía volver al tema; pero Ash ya no soportó más.   
- ¡Misty, ya deja en paz ese estúpido sueño¡Te estas comportando como una tonta! - explota Ash agresivamente... pero como era de esperarse, Misty no es de las que se dejan intimidar...   
- ¡Oye idiota¡lo único que he estado haciendo es preocuparme por ti!...   
- No quiero que lo hagas... ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!...   
- ... ¡Ash!... ¡Estamos repitiendo el sueño!...   
- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TU ESTUPIDO SUEÑO!   
- ... Ash... eres... ¡Eres un insensible!... - Misty rompe en llanto, separando su mano de la de Ash por primera vez en 44 horas, y huyendo hacia el bosque... 

- ... Misty...

Ash se habría camino entre los matorrales por la parte de la ladera del bosque, mientras Brock lo hacia por la parte contraria, buscando a Misty por todos lados...

"Fuiste muy duro con ella."

La voz de su amigo recriminándolo, lo hacia sentir más culpable aún, mientras la noche caía frente a sus ojos. Tal vez le podría pasar algo a ella por su culpa...

"Ash, eres un tonto."

Misty estaba sobre un árbol, mirando por sobre la ladera...

"Por mi, te puedes caer y morirte, Ash... idiota."

"Peligro... Zona de Taurus... Pasé bajo su propio riesgo."

En vez de amedrentarlo, esto sólo le sumo preocupación a Ash, si Misty terminaba lastimada, nunca se perdonaría algo así... pero como decía el letrero, un Taurus se le atraviesa a Ash... pero...   
- ...Dejé mis pokebolas en el campamento...

Misty ya había llorado lo suficiente, y se disponía a bajar del árbol y volver al campamento... Quizá Ash tenía razón, y lo del sueño era una tontería.

- ¡Misty! - Llega Ash al claro cerca de la ladera, aunque con heridas en todo su cuerpo.   
- Ash... - Misty baja del árbol - ... viniste... por mi.   
- Si... es que... - Ash mira al suelo - ... quería pedirte perdón...   
Misty sonríe de la forma más sincera y pura posible, bajando del árbol y mirando directamente a los ojos del joven entrenador.   
Los corazones de ambos parecieran que fueran a unirse en un solo vals, al compás del tintinar de las estrellas... Olvidándose del lugar, de la discusión, de todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la persona que estaba enfrente de cada uno... Ash daba el primer paso, cuando escucha un resoplido detrás suyo. Era el Taurus que lo perseguía, y antes de que Ash pudiera reaccionar, el entrenador sale disparado por una cornada del pokémon...   
- ¡Ash, sujétate! - grita Misty, agarrando a Ash de la mano, quedando este último colgando hacia el precipicio. Sin embargo, Misty no cuenta con la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo, ni Ash, gracias a todas sus heridas, con la vitalidad para mantenerse...   
- ... Misty... - susurra Ash, denotando su dolor en su tono de voz.   
- Ash... No te sueltes - solloza ella, intentando subirlo con toda su alma y fe.   
- Su... suéltame Misty... o ambos caeremos...   
- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!   
- ¿... Mi... Misty? - dice Ash sorprendido ante la reacción de Misty.   
- ... Ash... - Misty lloraba - ... No puedo dejarte caer... por... porque Yo... Yo siento... Yo, quiero decirte que tu...   
- ... No... te preocupes, Misty - interrumpe Ash y poniendo su mirada en los ojos de la joven, una mirada tan dulce y llena de todo tipo de sentimientos, que Misty no olvidaría nunca... - Yo siento lo mismo...   
Ash hace un rápido giro de mano, soltándose y cayendo... cayendo al vacío, alejándose cada vez más de los ojos que amaba, que lo veían escapar de su vida.   
- ¡ASH!... - Misty recuerda las últimas palabras de Ash - No puedo... no quiero que... ¡te vallas de mi vida!   
Misty da un codazo hacia atrás, lo cual noquea a Brock, que venía a impedir que Misty saltara; para luego lanzarse al precipicio.

- "Ya no vale la pena mantener los ojos abiertos..." - pensaba Ash para si - "... pero... antes de morir, me hubiera gustado decirle a Misty que sí me gustaba tomar su suave mano... y tambien me gustaría verla una vez más..." - Ash abre los ojos para ver a Misty en la cima del acantilado por última vez, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarla a menos de un metro de él - ¡Misty¡¿Qué haces!   
- ... Ash... - Misty alcanza a Ash y le toma la mano mientras caen - ... yo nunca... - pero se desmaya por la velocidad que tuvo que experimentar para llegar donde él.   
Ash la mira mientras la acerca hacia si.   
- "Todo esto es mi culpa... nunca la escuché... debo... salvarla... pero ¿cómo?..."   
El joven observa hacia abajo y ve que hay un rio, lo cual podría ser la forma de salvarla, siempre que él soportara con su espalda el impacto con el agua. Sin embargo, ellos iban directo a los roquerios del fondo, donde con seguridad moririan.   
- "Maldición... debo pensar rápido..." - mira a su protegida, que aunque estaba desmayada, mantenía su mano apretada a la de él - "... tal vez no haya forma de salvarte Misty... maldición, maldición... ¡NO!... no me rendiré..." - Ash desvía su mirada de Misty hacia el lado - "... ¡Eso es¡Si logro impulsarme con la pared de rocas nos desviaremos lo suficiente como para caer al agua!... aunque mi pierna se rompa, lo lograré..."   
Ash da una voltereta, y se apoya en la pared de rocas para saltar...   
Su halarido de dolor se escucha por el acantilado entero...

- ... Ash... Ash, despierta...   
- ... Ah... - Ash abre sus ojos, y lo primero que ve es a... - ...¿Misty?...   
- Estaba... muy preocupada... - Misty abraza al adolorido Ash, que se queja gracias a las heridas - ups... lo siento...   
Ambos se encontraban en una rivera cercana a la zona de la caída, Ash estaba en el suelo, acompañado por Misty, incada. Los dos estaban completamente empapados, mientras las estrellas empezaban a esconderse para dar paso a un nuevo día.   
- Misty - decía Ash mientras se sentaba - yo... lo siento...   
- Vamos Ash, no tienes que disculparte, después de todo... - Misty recuerda lo que pasó antes de caer...   
- ¿Qué?   
- ... No... nada, no te preocupes... - Misty se levanta - ... ven, regresemos al campamento... - pero Ash, al intentar incorporarse, cae de nuevo, gracias a su pierna rota al impulsarse en la pared de roca - ¿Ash, qué te pasó en la pierna?   
- Bueno... tenía que hacer algo para que no cayeramos en las rocas...   
- Ash... - Misty se inca y lo besa en la mejilla - ... gracias por salvarme... - y le sonríe de la misma forma que lo hizo en la cima del despeñadero, se incorporá y le extiende la mano - ... lo siento Ash, pero tendrás que tomar mi mano otra vez...   
- No me molestaría hacerlo... aunque sea por unos 80 años más...   
Ambos se sonríen sonrojados, mientras Misty ayuda a Ash a caminar para llegar a salvo al campamento...

"_Seguiría de la mano contigo... por siempre..._" 

**FIN**


End file.
